Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: Hay maldiciones y rencores que pudieron haber sido evitados si no se hubiesen callado lo que sentían. Todo odio acumulado provoca siempre una explosión; una guerra. Fic basado en la 2WW, Temática histórica. Yaoi. WorldxWorld; UsUk, RoChu, FraCan, GerIta, Spamano, etc etc Todo lo que se pueda.
1. 1 Firmas

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Regresa su escritora hetaliana favorita —claro que no— con una historia un poco más madurita. Y a la había tratado de empezar, pero contaba con pocos capítulos y una estructura un poco débil; hoy ya está corregida con los 4 semestres que la carrera de Periodismo me ha brindado. **

**El fic trata de llevar —en todo lo posible— una línea histórica, tratando de coincidir con los hechos que acontecieron en la 2WW, está inspirado —para qué les digo que no— en el clásico _We'll meet again_, aunque claro, con una trama diferente.**

**¿Tiene yaoi? Sí.**

**¿De qué pareja? Rayos, no lo sé... La Segunda Gran Guerra tiene muchos protagonistas, trataré de representarlos a todos. Discúlpenme si peco con el UsUk... son mi pareja favorita. Igual, si me confundo en alguna ciudad, fecha, ataque o hecho háganmelo saber en un _review._**

**Por favor, compartan, comenten, marquen como favorito y apóyenme, Estoy muy contenta con esta idea :)**

**Y bueno, de cajón (dudo que haga algo legal); los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Titulo: Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar...**

**Pareja: WorldxWorld**

**Género: Yaoi, insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje un poco grotesco, temática histórica**

**Capítulo 1: (UsUk)**

* * *

_Estados Unidos de América, 14 de julio de 1783_

_Estimado Arthur Kirkland:_

_Por este medio, no hago otra cosa más que recordar y subrayar la petición, que más que deseo y que gracias a mi gente, a la liberta, la justicia, la fé y la razón, se ha convertido en realidad. Señor Kirkland, hoy, sin más, puedo declarar a mi nación como un estado libre, soberano, y totalmente independiente de la corona británica, así como nulas las relaciones económicas que a ambos impliquen._

_Las Trece Colonias que un día fueron fundadas por puritanos honrados y trabajadores, hoy se consolidan como Estados, obteniendo cada uno la soberanía y autonomía que estos merecen. Originarios de no otra parte que de América del Norte, y Unidos bajo la misma Declaración de Independencia que usted mismo conoce, y muy descortésmente se ha negado a firmar._

_Hoy, podemos considerarnos no como un Reino, ni como una colonia, somos muy diferentes al sistema totalitario al que usted malamente está siendo gobernado. Hoy, gracias a Dios, podemos decirnos una nación, un país, una unión y que desde hoy el mundo conocerá, llamará y respetará como Estados Unidos de América._

_Las relaciones pacificas, independientes y estrictamente necesarias siempre estarán abiertas de Estados Unidos de América para con el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña._

_Forever, in God we trust, forever, in God we will trust._

_Atte.__: __**Alfred F. Jones**__, primerísimo representante de Estados Unidos de América._

* * *

"_Bastard…"_

Delineó la firma con el índice, mientras leía el remitente entre susurros.

"_Bastard..."_

Tomó el tintero y lo derramó sobre la carta de manera grotesca.

"_Bastard!"_

Y este terminó estrellado en la pared.

"_¡Muérete maldito bastardo!" _

Nada de lo que había en el escritorio siguió en pie, la silla fue pateada, las plumas regadas, los libros deshojados y las porcelanas destruidas.

"¡Maldito malagradecido!"

Tomó el alcohol de más bajó status que él hubiese tomado, el ron, y lo destapó para llevárselo a la boca y apurar más de un cuarto de la botella, arrojando el resto a suelo, quebrándola y salpicándose las manos con los trozos de cristal que rebotaron sin control, terminando así, con una que otra cortada.

Estaba furioso, destrozado, tenía ganas de matarlo, de reventarle los ojos, desgarrarle la espalda. Golpeó la pared con los nudillos hasta que el dolor le adormilo los nervios y la pared de blanco prístino terminó carmesí. Tomó otra botella, whisky escocés, y con las manos temblorosas trató de abrirla, pero las lagrimas en los ojos y las manos adoloridas y temblorosas poco le dejaban hacer; como un completo salvaje, estrelló el cuello del licor y bebió. Poco le importó cortarse los labios, las mejillas o sentir los trocitos de vidrio en la lengua. Se dejó caer al suelo, sin importarle las lagunas de licor.

"_Why?… Why you? …"_

Como la anterior, el licor escocés termino siendo arrojado a la pared.

Maldito… Maldito licor, maldita Escocía… Maldito Reino Unido…

Se levantó cuando sintió el ardor de los charcos de alcohol en sus cortadas. Se miró las manos, heridas, su asqueroso reflejo en los cristales y espejos estrellados, le daba asco, se daba asco.

Limpió sus lagrimas, y tambaleante se dejo caer en lo único que estaba en píe en toda esa habitación, intacto y seco; su sillón rojo de cuero inglés. Como si nada hubiese pasado, tomó otra botella de whisky y una copa y se sirvió como cuando tranquilamente se disponía a leer su periódico, tomar algo y fumar puro. Como un loco comenzó a reír…

Sorbió elegantemente el alcohol, tomó un puro y con trabajo lo encendió, se levanto para ir a un enorme y caro librero y sacó una linda carpeta celeste, con un nombre garabateado, con letras muy probablemente hechas por un niño pequeño.

Sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, siguió suspirando con nuevas lágrimas en las mejillas, abrió la carpeta y sacó unas cuantas hojas, dejó el licor en el suelo a falta de mesa y el puro lo sostuvo con los labios.

"Estás feliz ¿verdad _honey_?" Preguntó al vacio.

La primera hoja no era más que un comprobante de viaje, de un barco europeo llegado a América hacía ya muchísimos años, _May Flower_.

"Te reíste cuando firmaste la jodida hoja ¿verdad _honey_"

La segunda era algo así como un dibujo hecho con ceras, bolitas, rayas y curvas incompletas.

"_Bastard,_ ¿quién diría que aprenderías a escribir?..."

Otra; un garabato ya más definido, parecía un conejo, quizás un ratón, blanco con orejas negras y con mucho esfuerzo, en la parte inferior derecha, escrito con índigo se podía distinguir un nombre.

"Maldito, de haber sabido que firmarías estupideces jamás te hubiese enseñado a escribir tu nombre."

Tomó otra hoja, esta ya totalmente identificable, dos chicos rubios, uno más grande, que sostenía en las piernas al de menor tamaño, sentados, en lo que parecía ser el sillón favorito del británico, un sillón de cuero inglés. Atrás, ya se podía leer perfectamente; "Te quiero y te extraño muchísimo Arthie, por favor _honey_, regresa pronto, tu Alfred".

Se llevó la hoja a los labios, la besó tiernamente, dejando manchitas de sangre, sonrió y después la escupió. La dejó caer en la laguna alcohólica, mientras se volvía a llevar el puro a la boca. El dibujo fue decolorándose con el solvente, y lo único visible era la bien definida mirada de genuina alegría de ambos chicos, dos pares de ojos, unos azul, un azul intenso, como el de los zafiros, muy lindo y brillante, el otro par de color verdoso como las esmeraldas, bien marcado y definido.

"_Idiot_, y mira que esta también la firmaste. Y…" comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara y suspirando con fuerza "¡Y esa no me hizo llorar!".

Un golpe a su alma, una cortada a sus sentimientos. Hasta el maldito nombre era una traición, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido. Estados, reinos… Era un completo bastardo.

"¿Y lo que te di maldito?" Gritó mientras dejaba caer la carpeta con el nombre del menor."¿Y lo que te enseñe? "; preguntó a voz de susurros.

Se levantó abrazándose a sí mismo, a su paso pateó la copa que había dejado en el suelo, apagó el puro casi intacto destruyéndolo desde la base.

Se dejó caer en su cama, húmedo, frio y con rasguños en el cuerpo, era un maldito, un soberbio, un imbécil, pero, era suyo, era su amor, su hermanito, su _honey_.

Su razón para levantarse todos los días, soportar las guerras en Europa, los problemas en Reino Unido, el trabajo que le encomendaban, todo para estar libre y pasar unos cuantos días con Alfred.

Sus deseos, esperanzas y cariño reunidos en un solo ser…

"_Bastard_… my _dear bastard_…" Susurró mientras se quedaba dormido, drogado por la dulce bruma del alcohol y el tabaco.

* * *

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Promesse

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Traigo el 2do capítulo, listo para ser posteado rápidaaameeenteeee! El pasado capo podría ser considerado un prologo, no sé bien como llamarlo, una introducción o algo así. Éste ya nos coloca más o menos en la época en la cual se desarrolla la historia, el porqué Arthur decidió entrar a la guerra y los problemas que parece que se avecinan ÒuO

¿Hay pareja aquí?; chanclas, no lo sé… no me gusta mucho el FrUk, pero…

* * *

**Capítulo 2: _Promesse _(français)**

* * *

1941

—Mira qué inútil eres –dijo mientras que apoyaba el brazo del francés en sus hombros y se dirigían con tropezones a la enfermería.

—¡Cállate!, mira que nadie te pidió que me ayudaras—respondió furioso. Abraza su vientre adolorido, y medio arrastraba las plantas de los pies, tenía la mirada cansada, unas ojeras que se denotaban al contraste de su blanca piel. Su barba de tres días había dejado de agregarle sensualidad cuando pasaba ya de la semana.

-Tienes razón Francis, lo mejor que podía haber hecho es dejarte a ti solo acabar con esta _fucking_ guerra.

-¡Puedo ganar, yo lo sé!

—_Wine__bastard_! Lo único que puedes ganar en una patada por el…—tuvo que callar, se mordió los labios, una gota de pena y tristeza por ese hombre que ayudaba a andar lo inundo—. Ca-cayeron otras ciudades del centro de Francia… —susurró. El galo no respondió, pero su mirada apagada y las manchas de pasto, tierra y sangre era la prueba más contundente para demostrar lo antes dicho—. Pero, escucha _frog_, te prometo que no solo París, sino toda Francia y Europa volverán a estar en paz.

—Deja de decir estupideces, ni siquiera puedes cuidar tu propio país. Mira como quedó tu pueblo después del _Blitz_…

—_Stop it_… —el inglés bajó la mirada, detestaba el termino, el resultado; el hecho. Sin saber cómo habían bombardeado su país sin más, sin un miserable anuncio, matando más civiles que militares. Un ataque cobarde que de recordarlo le revolvía las entrañas. Por eso estaba aquí, para vengar a su gente. Era su culpa… después de dudar sobre comenzar lo que parecía un juego de niños para quitarse un juguete se había convertido en una verdadera carnicería. La Guerra de Bromas había terminado justo cuando cayó su fastidioso vecino francés. Podría haber hecho de la vista gorda y después, quizás, ayudarlo. Pero no tuvo tiempo para decidirse cuando se dio cuenta que su Real Fuerza Aérea estaba en ascuas de ser eliminada. Ni siquiera se había levantado de eso cuando la primera bomba detonó en Londres. Después de eso, terminaron los juegos, la guerra era enserio y no solo para Polonia, estaba declarada al mundo entero.

—Estoy cansado… no sabes lo que daría por una maldita copa de vino, sentado junto al Sena, por besar a una mujercita… incluso no me importaría que fuese _anglais_… —susurró, mientras ayudaba a recorrer la cortina que cubría la tienda que hacía de hospital.

—_Shut __up_… —dijo el inglés también apañado por la melancolía. Lo ayudó a recostarse en una camilla y de mal modo le quitó las botas militares.

Una jovencita con velo blanco entró a la enfermería, tenía el cabello largo, dorado, ondulado y parecía que en algún momento, antes de la guerra, había sido brillante y sedoso; la grasa de los días sin baño habían apagado ya aquel encanto. Pero aun conservaba las mejillas sonrosadas que se distinguían debajo del polvo y los labios rojizos naturales que dispararon de inmediato contra el galo. Cuando lo miró le sonrió, guiñándole los azules ojos. Procedió a, más que curar, la bella chica alegró al francés, quien no perdió tiempo y alababa como hace muchísimo no hacía a una mujer. Poco le importó que la joven fuese inglesa y poco entendiera de francés, pero el simple hecho de escuchar ser idolatrada en la lengua del amor fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa, regalarle un chocolate y más que vendar, acariciar el cuerpo maltrecho. Para eso, Arthur ya estaba fuera de la tienda, fumando los pocos cigarrillos de tabaco cubano que por mercado negro había conseguido; esos holandeses eran excelentes traficantes. Cuando girando para sacar el humo notó unas cuantas hojas de periódico que pasaban de mano en mano, unos las vitoreaban, otros las abucheaban.

"_Give __me __that__" _ordenó y los soldados se las entregaron.

En el encabezado, la bandera de Estados Unidos coronaba el titulo, suficiente para escupir y saltarse el encabezado, pero al mirar abajo la bandera del Imperio Japonés leyó completo el artículo.

Pearl Harbor, la base estadounidense asentada en Hawái, había sido atacada vilmente por los japoneses que sin aviso ni declaración de guerra, fue abatida y destruida sin más. Otros datos se colaban entre las hojas, y en itálicas y negritas se leía "Así mismo, Estados Unidos de América, ha declarado totalmente la guerra a las Naciones del Eje".

Arthur dio una carcajada sarcástica, apagó su cigarrillo y regresó con Francis que pillamente jugaba a besar las manos y cuello de la enfermera que increíblemente ya estaba sentada sobre las piernas del otro, un tosido por parte del inglés fue suficiente para que con un beso rápido en los labios, esta se despidiera del francés y saliera de la tienda.

— ¿Qué te has puesto celoso _mon __ami_? –preguntó mientras se acomodaba el uniforme y se acomodaba sobre el catre.

—_Don't __say __stupid __things_, _check __this_.—lo detuvo, sonrojado.

El francés tomó las hojas amarillentas de periódico, comenzó a leerlas en voz baja. Cuando mencionó el titulo y susurró "Estados Unidos", levantó la mirada ligeramente hacia el inglés. Siguió leyendo durante otro par de minutos, para terminar y dejar el periódico sobre sus piernas.

—_Oui_, ¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Porqué tu cara de ebrio? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

—No seas idiota, ¿crees que ayudarán?, solo serán un estorbo…

—Bueno, están en su derecho. Atacaron la base sin nada de miramientos, advertencias o la más mínima declaración. Podemos suponer pues que serán aliados.

El inglés miró el suelo, necesitaba algo para calmarse, el alcohol escaseaba, los cigarros eran oro, el buen té era ya un sueño y los dulces imposibles de degustar si no se era un millonario diabético sediento de azúcar. Los soldados solían conseguir licores de baja estirpe a precio de champaña y los peores cigarros del mundo a precio de tabaco tropical. Entre las últimas buenas cosas, los quesos brillaban, los panes y el café árabe vislumbraban. Algunos italianos de resistencia solían comerciar con buenos vinos o alimentos frescos, a cambio de sorprendentes cantidades que solo los capitanes podían pagar, para el comercio no había miramiento, solo se necesitaba tener unas onzas, florines, francos o libras. Los holandeses eran más flexibles, solían tener más productos y tenían una cierta fidelidad con los aliados, por lo tanto eran los mercaderes donde Arthur compraba.

—No sé, no los quiero ver paseándose por Europa, fanfarroneando por aquí y por allá, es…

-Oh, cállate, sólo por que no hablan inglés británico ni beben té en las tardes los quieres fuera de la guerra. Mírate a ti, yo te quería fuera del continente, y ahora tu armada anda dibujándose contra la alemana. Estarán bien, serán aliados, al menos estorbaran a los alemanes y podríamos mandarlos a los flancos más lejanos ¿qué tal Egipto?

Ambos sonrieron con incertidumbre, mientras Francis partía la tableta de chocolate suizo a la mitad y le arrojaba al británico la parte más grande. El otro la atrapó al vuelo y sin agradecer le quitó en envoltorio de aluminio. Complacido el galo, lo tomó del brazo y lo precipitó hacía él, solo lo suficiente para ruborizarlo.

— _Je vous aime…_

—_Idiot, shut up! —_respondió agitado para retirarse del otro.

Sea como sea, quizás el americano podía servir para estorbar e intimidar a los del Eje, ellos verían que otro país se delineaba como enemigo y sentirse en aprietos. Podrían, claro.

.

.

.

Se levantó de la tina de tablas de madera con el jabón resbalándose aun por las piernas, con toda esa escases no podían permitirse gastar demasiada agua dulce o tardarse horas en el baño. Tomó la toalla áspera y sucia que aún conservaba y se la anudo a la cintura.

—Señor, una carta urgente.

—_Thank__you_ –contestó mientras tomaba la hoja y despedía al soldado que salía de la tienda. Abrió el sobre y sin querer mojó la hoja, pero poco le importó al ver el encabezado. Podían identificarse símbolos eslavos, quizás ruso, letón, ucraniano o lituano, realmente le daba igual. Afortunadamente lo demás estaba escrito en inglés.

Союз Советских Социалистических Республик

_Moscú, Rusia, URSS __15 de__ agosto __1941_

_Estimado Arthur__Kirkland__:_

_Por los hechos que de seguro usted ya conoce, he quedado enterado y puedo decir que impactado al ser notificado del nuevo aliado que a nuestra causa se suma._

_No puedo agregar mucho porque la noticia me toma por sorpresa, aun así considero necesaria y urgente__una reunión donde se platiquen los términos y causas que juntos, los Aliados,__defenderemos._

_Esperó su inmediata respuesta. Saludos._

_Iván__Braginski_

_(firma)_

_Primerísimo representante de la Unión de Republicas Sociales Soviéticas, URSS._

Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!

Una última frase en eslavo, imaginaba que tenía que ver con el orden, el trabajo y el socialismo, porque la carta tenía un sello que ensalzaba una oz y un martillo cruzados.

Lo que le faltaba, una jodida reunión con los soviéticos.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_Je vous aime: _Francés; Me gustas (físicamente).

Союз Советских Социалистических Республик: Ruso; Unión de Rep… URSS, pues.

Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!: Ruso; ¡Proletarios del mundo, ¡Únanse/Uníos!

Saludos a Shiro OwO9 , Marina y a los que han pasado a dejar sus _Follow_ y _Fav. _

_See you babies _

_Review?_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Ich liebe dich, meine Lud!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Traigo nuevo capítulo. Hoy vamos a ver qué está haciendo el Eje~**

**Por favor, no se olviden de revisar, me alienta a escribir más y por lo mismo actualizar más rápido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: _Ich liebe dich, meine_! (Alemán)**

**Pareja: Gerita**

* * *

—30 piezas de huevo...

—Sí...

—Un barril de cerveza...

—Alemana, sí...

—20 onzas de mantequilla

—Veee~

—Una lata de harina y un paquete de azúcar...

—Ajá, ajá...

—Diez botellas de vino

—Inglés... pero sí...

—Hay griego, pero una botella equivale a 3 inglesas— se atrevió por fin a decir el holandés.

Los italianos se miraron dudosos entre ellos, luego se susurraron algunas cosas en su lengua riendo.

—No, solo las botellas inglesas—determinó el italianito de chispeante mirada.

—Más te vale no haber alterado ningún producto y muchísimo menos decir de donde proviene todo esto—apuntó el otro italiano que le hacía par.

Desde que aquella guerra diera inicio, todos debieron cambiar sus trabajos por otros poco legales. El neerlandés detuvo la preparación y comercialización de mermeladas; un negocio poco rentable después de la ocupación alemana y la escases de azúcar y frutas. Así, se vio en la necesidad de usar sus pocos ahorros para comprar productos difíciles de conseguir en la región. Poco a poco las cuatro onzas de mantequilla divididas en cuatro trozos fueron insuficientes para cubrir la demanda que sus —al inicio— vecinos consumían.

Pudo conseguir ropa usada que revendía entre sus pobres holandesas, libros prohibidos que los judíos ocultos le compraban y algunas tarjetas de racionamientos falsas, que sin saber cómo, le fueron cada vez más fáciles de conseguir. Tenía una prioridad; "Mi pueblo es primero" e inclusive aceptaba hacerles pequeñas listas de crédito; confiaba en ellos.

Si de los productos que le entregaban de Suiza, el sur de Francia o algunos pueblos de Italia quedaban más de lo que su gente había encargado solía ir con los soldados italianos a revenderles mercancía. Ellos la compraban para hacer cambios en las tropas alemanas o en las suyas... Aunque cuando el vino era para los germanos solían arrancar las etiquetas de origen y hacerlos pasar por vinos mediterráneos.

El holandés les recordó su trato, les dio su mano y les dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Los italianos se dirigieron a su campamento. Parecía que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Feliciano iba sentado en la segunda hilera de asientos del Jeep cuidando que los huevos no sufrieran algún accidente, en el volante iba su hermano mayor, fumando algo de tabaco y cuidando no acelerar mucho para no llamar tanto la atención.

—¡Tengo hambre hermano , veee~!

—Cállate, sabes que aquí todos tenemos hambre.

—Llévame al campamento del norte... ¡Anda, di que sí! —pidió en ruego mientras se abrazaba de la espalda de su _fratello_—.¡Anda, anda! ¡veee, ve, ve, veeee~!

—¡No! ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Tú a quien quieres ver es a ese alemán engreído y torpe! ¿Crees que no sé que suelen verse? —contestó mientras frenaba el Jeep y hacía tambalear a su hermanito por el brusco movimiento.

—¡Él es bueno, nos salvará a todos! Además siempre compra mis vinos, y mis tartas.

Romano volvió a soltar el contundente "no", pero mientras más se negaba más lloraba su pariente, rogándole..

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, el hombre era pulcro en todos los sentidos; la rectitud encarnada. Ludwig... O algo similar, creía que así se llamaba. Aun recuerda el motivo por el que tuvieron que estrechar sus manos por primera vez, todo por culpa de su estúpido hermano.

Como hermano mayor, fue enviado por sus superiores a atender un asunto de relaciones políticas a la Republica Española, así que con todo el miedo que provocaba dejar a su hermano en el frente, tuvo que. No pasaron más de dos semanas para que fuera informado sobre el tambaleante estado de las tomas que el Eje había logrado dominar en África y sobre el refuerzo alemán que se efectuó

Avergonzado, se presentó frente al teniente de aquel campamento... Para encontrarse con ese alemán. No solo eso, detrás del rubio estaba su débil hermano, quien se veía sano, sonrojado... Y para nada mal cuidado. Ludwig le dijo que llegaron a tiempo para retomar los puntos, pero que Feliciano estaba herido y había procedido a atenderlo.

El mayor aceptó un poco más relajado, pero inquieto ante las excesivas muestras de afecto de su hermano, quien además ya hablaba perfectamente alemán. Sabía que su hermano era empalagoso y avispado cuando era necesario... Pero...

—¡Ya, ya cállate! Solo iremos a dejar el vino y la cerveza y nos largaremos antes de medio día, idiota…

—¡Veee~!

Antes de acercarse al campamento debieron colocar algunas banderas en el Jeep, sacar unas cartas y colocarse la boina que tenía un broche que los distinguía. Al acercarse fueron recibidos por un pelotón a quien rápidamente el veneciano convenció en perfecto alemán de que se trataba del amigo de su superior. Los germanos le creyeron, ya que no era la primera vez que ese joven moreno estaba ahí. Cuando llegaron, el mayor se puso a bajar lo que sería comerciado. Estaba por pedirle ayuda a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta que ya se había esfumado...

.

.

.

—¡Veee~ Lud, estoy aquí! —gritó entrando de lleno a la tienda para encontrarse con que el otro estaba en una junta. Sus generales levantaron la mirada del enorme mapa que cubría la mesa para enfocarse al intruso mediterráneo. Cuando se dio cuenta de su inoportuna aparición se detuvo en la entrada, jugando a retorcer la lona de la carpa, se sonrojo y sonrió infantilmente—.Pe-perdón...

—Bienvenido —alcanzó a saludar, para después disculparse frente a sus hombres y prometerles que seguirían por la tarde.

Apenas se cerró la cortina, el italiano se abalanzó, besándole las mejillas y finalizando en los labios. Ludwig solo alcanzó a abrazarlo de la cintura y mantenerlo, siguiendo al otro en aquella muestra de amor.

—Te extrañé mucho, mucho —susurró en su cuello, mientras el germano lo seguía cargando, haciendo que sus pies estuvieran a unos 10 centímetros del suelo, balanceándose tiernamente.

—Y-yo también... estoy contento de que estés bien. Yo... Yo me preocupo siempre por ti... Es decir; e-estamos en guerra...

— ¿Qué tanto te preocupas por mí? —preguntó felinamente mientras sentía como iba resbalando su cintura por los musculosos brazos del otro para por fin rozar con la punta de sus pies el suelo.

—M-más de lo que tú crees... —contestó nervioso, sonrojado en toda la extensión de la palabra apenado por esas demostraciones de amor tan nuevas para él que se encimaban, una tras otra.

El más bajo sonrió, para jalarlo de su corbata y atraerlo hacía el catre.

—Demuéstralo, _mio amore_...

Sonrió el teutón gustoso, acomodando delicadamente el cuerpo del moreno sobre el catre apenas mal cubierto por una sábana blanca. Beso su piel de espumosa crema, acarició su cabello de caramelo para terminar empalagado en su mirada de avellana. Cómo lo amaba... sin saber porqué había caído rendido a los pies de un jovencito que si no fuera por esta guerra jamás hubiera conocido. Y es que desde que le salvó la vida, cuando lo vio encogido en una tienda del casi destruido campamento, con la cara pálida, las ojeras amoratadas y los labios temblorosos gritándole en varios idiomas que "se rendía", para levantarse alegre y esperanzado al decirle en un italiano con acento pesado "¿Estás bien? Soy aliado"...desde que se viera obligado a cargar su menudo cuerpo para curarlo cuando la emoción de ser salvado desmayó al mediterráneo... sus ojos cerrados y sus labios sonrosados de infante le robaron el alma. Atormentado, veía el momento en que éste se recuperará para verlo lejos de él, pero no contaba con que el italianito había caído en el mismo hechizo; también estaba perdido en la celestina mirada del fornido alemán.

Descubrió el insípido pecho para lamerlo y morderle los pezones... como lo hizo la noche en que el italiano le dijera llorando y recargado en las rodillas alemanas como si estuviera rezando; "Ti amo". Siguió marcando ese cuerpo, trazando un camino de besos, desde sus clavículas hasta su vientre. Aprovecho para sujetarle fuertemente las muñecas, imprimiéndole manchas rojizas en la piel lechosa que provocaban gemidos de ligero dolor.

Aquello era trágico, el tener que escapar de vez en cuando para poder verse. No siempre podían, entre las tareas militares y de comerciante contrabandista de él y las suyas como autoridad máxima, primerísimo representante de la Alemania Nacionalsocialista y del pacto militar llamado "Eje". Pero el italiano lo entendía, lo amaba y lo aceptaba así como tal.

Feliciano suspiró, retorciendo las piernas de vez en cuando, para con ellas abrazar la cintura del germano, atrayéndola a la propia.

—Extraño tanto tocarte, besarte, hacer el amor contigo. No importa que nuestros campamentos queden a un par de horas... Odio stare lontano da te...

—Lo sé, solo dame un poco más de tiempo... te prometo que cuando todo haya terminado... n-no... no nos separaremos...

El italiano le sonrió, mientras atraía su rostro para besarle dulcemente, comenzando a patear sus propios pantalones para poder deshacerse de ellos. Entonces su amante sonrió, para él mismo desaparecer todo rastro de tela y apreciar, enteramente, el cremoso, dulce e infantil cuerpo. La mismísima personificación de la pureza, inocencia y amabilidad que en todos sus años como soldado había necesitado. Todo sufrimiento, tanto en el campo de batalla como en los entrenamientos y en la política le eran recompensados con cada minuto que pasaba junto al otro.

No había sentido tanto cariño y calor como cuando el italiano le dedicaba la más mínima sonrisa o guiño de complicidad. Cuando besándole la frente le prometía que todo estaría bien. No le importaba que su amante fuera el peor estratega militar del mundo, ello no quitaba que era el mejor apoyo moral para antes de tomar una ciudad. Solo lo necesitaba junto a él, solo sonriente, solo suyo.

—Si-sigue... más... —rogó, moviendo las caderas al sentir aquella mano jugando eróticamente en el centro de su ser, los besos pecaminosos en su cuello y la mano pesada trenzándose en su cabello.

—_Ja_...

Tortura era saludarse con un simple apretón de manos en las juntas del Eje cuando habían conocido más que sus palmas cuando compartían la cama.

Burla era planear estrategias cuando ambos sabían cuales eran los puntos débiles del otro.

Y Ludwig estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo anterior, cuando subió las piernas del otro a sus hombros, para relamerse los labios complacidos mientras Feliciano se retorcía las manos atadas con la corbata alemana que se unía a aquel juego sexual.

.

.

.

"_Accidenti veneziano_!" gritó el romano mientras buscaba por todo el campamento a su hermano. Hace horas que debían haberse ido, ya había terminado de vender lo propio y solo se entretenía buscando a su idiota y atolondrado familiar.

Mientras tanto, el extraviado estaba despertando perezosamente, mientras el otro acariciaba delicadamente los recientes arañazos de su espalda, frotó sus ojos para volver a acorrucarse en el antebrazo del alemán, quejándose de la cintura adormilada y frotando sus ingles la una con la otra. Entreabrió sus ojos de ámbar para mirar los del otro.

Suspiró, le encantaba su cuerpo, su aroma, su presencia, su personalidad. Su colonia con toques de sándalo que le recordaban al bosque en otoño, su cuerpo musculoso y protector que le hacían gozar con aquella ancha espalda encima de sí, con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, sentir sus pesadas caricias en las mejillas. Su mirada helada pero preciosa lo agobiaba de ternura y amor.

Y en el lecho, su personalidad le despertaba hasta el más recóndito milímetro de piel, su carácter amable y caballeroso se transformaba en rudo y apasionado, marcándolo por aquí y por allá, arañando piernas y espalda, para que al terminar y cuando era ayudado a vestirse recibiera disculpas y besos en las heridas en señal de perdón. Nada que la ropa no pudiera ocultar y nada fuera de lo normal.

—_E 'tempo di andare, mi amore_... —se entristeció cuando calculó que hora de partir.

—Mhn, supongo que ya es hora —contestó, después de un bostezo, para girarse a su amante y darle un último beso en los hombros.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos, listos para la despedida, Ludwig le pidió, encarecidamente, que fuera prudente y cuidadoso, tanto en el campo de batalla como en los negocios, le extendió una carta con permiso para ingresar a Alemania en caso de que fuera descubierto y perseguido en Italia, abrazándolo y prometiéndole que se encontraría.

Cuando hacía ademán de entregarle el sobre, escucho unos gritos en italiano fuera de su tienda, para ver como el hermano de Feliciano entraba enfurecido.

—¡Aquí estás, con un puto demonio! ¡Llevo horas buscándote como idiota en este jodido campamento de patatas! —entonces notó al rubio—. ¡Y tú! ¿Cómo es que te atreves a estar con mi idiota hermano! ¡Me cargan los demonios, vamos ya con un carajo!

—Disculpa, Lovino, no ha sido mi intención demorarlos tanto, yo...

—¡Cállate!, ¿me crees estúpido? ¡Vámonos ya, Feliciano! —gritó, para después arrastrar del brazo a su hermanito.

Veneciano sonrió para su germano, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida. Luego, recordó que su hermano poco sabía de alemán...

—_Ich liebe dich, meine _Lud!

* * *

_Accidenti veneziano- _Italiano: Maldito veneciano.

_Odio stare lontano da te_-Italiano: Odio estar tan lejos de ti.

_E 'tempo di andare, mi amore_-Italiano: Es tiempo de irme, mi amor.

_Ich liebe dich, meine_ Lud!-Alemán... ¡Oh, vamos! Claro que saben lo que esto significa 1313

Una disculpa si tengo errores en las traducciones o citas en otros idiomas, yo solo hablo español, inglés, japo y poquito portugués :(

Igual que en las fechas, si ustedes notan algún fallo en el uso de otras lenguas, por favor, díganme :)


End file.
